This invention relates to a rechargeable coffee or spice grinder with rechargeable batteries that are recharged by a recharging station.
Many types of electrically operated rechargeable devices products are known to the prior art. For example, in one earlier invention a recharging system for a cordless hand held vacuum cleaner is disclosed having a recharging base. In another earlier system a multi-station for recharging batteries in cordless tools, such as vacuum cleaners, can openers and brushes is disclosed.
Another prior art recharging system has a station for a cordless razor. While another recharging system discloses a recharging station for hair salon tools.
Still another such system a holding device for a battery operated appliance is disclosed.